Midnight Melody
by kikurocchi
Summary: "Sepasang anak manusia itu bercinta ketika matahari sedang tertidur." / Rate M for adult contents / 17 / ReinerChrista / AU modified / Special fict for Zoccshan . Thanks for reading .


**Midnight Melody**

**.**

"_Sepasang anak manusia itu bercinta ketika matahari sedang tertidur."_

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing : Reiner B. x Christa L.**

**Midnight Melody (c) kikurocchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Langit mendung. Bulan terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan awan abu-abu menang dan menutupi hampir seluruh sinar keemasannya. Suasana sunyi abadi ini mengingatkan Christa Lenz akan sosok sahabat yang kini masih dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Ymir.

Christa tersenyum samar. Senyum kesakitan. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Ymir adalah titan. Meski ia tahu pandangannya terhadap gadis usil itu tak akan berubah. Ymir tetaplah Ymir.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam dingin seperti ini, Christa?"

Gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut tersentak saat mendengar suara berat milik seorang pria yang ia yakin adalah Reiner Braun. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut meniadakan jarak dengan mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis malaikat pujaan banyak orang.

Suasana barak lengang. Christa yakin teman-temannya sudah tertidur pulas. Tenggelam dalam mimi masing-masing. Sedangkan dirinya, ia masih duduk di tangga kecil yang menghubungkan dengan barak kamar anak perempuan. Bedanya, kini ada sosok pemuda yang menemaninya.

"Aku sedang ingin melihat langit malam," ujar Christa lirih, seakan-akan suaranya akan membangunkan satu dari sekian temannya yang sedang pulas.

Satu alis Reiner Braun terangkat."Dalam suasana mendung seperti ini?"

Christa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Reiner memalingkan wajahnya. Sial. Semburat merah samar itu muncul lagi. Untung saja keadaan sedikit gelap sehingga gadis beriris biru laut tersebut tak sempat menyadarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih soal kemarin," kata Reiner sambil menunjuk tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"Ya. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Seandainya kau tak menangkap kakiku saat di menara itu, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke bawah dan jadi santapan para titan ganas."

Reiner berdehem samar."Maaf, waktu itu aku mencengkeram kakimu terlalu kuat. Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Christa menggeleng."Tidak sakit. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah berlalu."

Reiner Braun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Alasannya menemui Christa malam ini karena dia ingin melihat kondisi gadis mungil tersebut. Mau tak mau pemuda bertubuh tegap itu terkejut saat sinar mata Christa yang biasanya berseri-seri kini meredup. Bahkan nyaris tak ada setitik sinar pun yang tersisa.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Ymir, bukan?"

Christa menatap Reiner dengan pandangan heran."_Hmmpp_, bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Reiner?"

"Dengan sekali lihat saja semua orang pun juga sudah tahu. Temanmu yang berharga, eh?"

"Ya. Teman yang berharga."

Reiner tak tahan lagi melihat senyum palsu yang terpasang di bibir gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu tak tahan melihat kepura-puraan gadis yang sejak lama menjadi incarannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar, Christa."

Reiner Braun bangkit dengan tangan besarnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil milik sang gadis.

"E-eh kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manusia itu tiba di sebuah ruangan yang mereka yakini adalah gudang tempat menyimpan perlengkapan senjata, bubuk mesiu, tongkat –yang entah untuk apa-, dan barang-barang lain yang tidak terlalu jelas wujudnya karena sinar lampu yang temaram.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Di sini. Aku akan mengatakannya cukup sekali, Christa."

"E-eh? M-mengatakan apa?"

Christa merasa bahwa dirinya merasa semakin sulit bernafas dan sulit bicara. Pemuda Braun itu berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan tatapan tersebut bisa menembus jauh ke dasar hatinya, melihat semua yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Christa. Aku tahu dalam situasi sekarang ini sangat tak pantas untuk mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Bibir gadis itu membuka. Terkejut. Pemuda di hadapannya tak bergeming.

"A-aku—"

"Aku ingin menghiburmu. Membuatmu melupakan sosok Ymir untuk sementara, Christa. Kau paham kan maksudku?"

Christa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Reiner merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap perlahan punggung kecil itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan pada gadis yang sangat ia sayangi. Gadis yang esok hari akan ia tinggalkan.

"Hibur aku, Reiner." Christa menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sedikit basah oleh air mata di dada bidang pemuda tersebut.

Reiner menuntun gadis pujaannya menuju sebuah matras berwarna coklat yang entah kebetulan atau tidak telah terhampar di sudut ruangan. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu membaringkan Christa di atas matras yang sedikit keras. Ditatapnya sepasang bola mata yang membesar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Christa," ujar pemuda yang kini wajahnya telah memerah.

Christa sedikit memekik saat merasakan nafas Reiner yang hangat berhembus di lehernya. Selama beberapa saat yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat leher putih nan jenjang milik gadis pujaannya.

"Nhhh."

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Christa. Reiner melakukannya dengan pelan dan tak terburu-buru, membuat gadis bersurai keemasan tersebut merasa rileks. Kedua lengan mungilnya ia biarkan melingkari tubuh tegap pemuda di atasnya yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

Lidah Reiner terus menari di atas permukaan kulit mulus tanpa cela, sesekali menghisapnya, menggigitnya perlahan, lalu menjilatnya kembali. Membasahi kulit seputih pualam itu dengan saliva miliknya.

"R-Reinerhh..," Christa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Malu. Ia malu mendengar suara desahannya sendiri. Malu bahwa ada pemuda yang juga mendengar suaranya.

"Keluarkan semua suaramu, Christa. Aku menyukainya," bisik Reiner lirih tepat di daun telinga mungil Christa.

Reiner menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap gadis mungil dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah. Bibir Christa terlihat sangat menggoda saat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, mencari pasokan udara. Dengan asal-asalan, Reiner melepas perban di tangan kirinya. Lengan itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Membuat Christa terkejut.

"Aku tak puas jika hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja, Christa."

Reiner kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, melumat bibir mungil yang sejak tadi membuatnya tak fokus. Christa sedikit mencengkeram kuat dada bidang Reiner saat bibir pemuda itu semakin agresig melumat bibirnya, menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut, dan menekan tengkuk gadis tersebut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang makin lama makin memanas.

Reiner berusaha kuat untuk tidak memasukkan lidahnya begitu saja, mengetahui bahwa Christa kewalahan dan sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis itu berciuman.

"Rasanya sangat manis."

Ciuman Reiner berpindah ke pipi merah jambu Christa, lalu ke kening, ke hidung, dan akhirnya bermuara kembali ke sepasang bibir merah muda yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Kau ingin aku bermain-main dulu atau langsung masuk permainan inti?"

Reiner menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada gadis tersebut. Menyesap aroma yang membuat kinerja otaknya sedikit terganggu. Meski gadis itu masih memakai pakain lengkap, Reiner dapat merasakan kelembutan kulit di balik kaus putih yang Christa kenakan.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Gadis itu mencicit.

Sungguh Christa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sama sekali tak punya pandangan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Gadis itu merasa cukup dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang Reiner berikan.

"Kalau aku.. Aku ingin bermain-main dulu."

Reiner melepas satu persatu kancing kaus yang dikenakan Christa, lalu meletakkannya asal-asalan. Sepasang bukit kembar itu masih tertutup sebuah bra berwarna hitam berenda. Reiner menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat gadis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan dirinya. Denga satu gerakan lihai, bra itu terlepas.

Christa secara refleks menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Malu. Reiner yang sebelumnya pernah bercinta dengan beberapa gadis merasa sedikit maklum. Christa berbeda dengan gadis yang pernah ia tiduri sebelum ia bergabung dalam _Scouting Legion_. Gadis mungil ini lebih pemalu dan juga polos.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya," gumam Reiner, membawa gadis setengah telanjang itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Christa mendesah dalam pelukan Reiner saat tangan pemuda itu menangkup dadanya dan meremasnya lembut. Memberi pijatan-pijatan menenangkan yang membuat Christa mendesah semakin kencang.

"Ahhnn..nhhhh.. R-Reinerrhh, ughh."

"Katakan jika terlalu keras atau kau kesakitan,"bisik Reiner.

Remasan itu semakin agresif saat tanpa sengaja Christa mengggit leher Reiner untuk meredam desahannya.

Basah. Christa merasakan daerah kewanitannya basah karena permainan Reiner yang lembut.

"Sudah keluar?"

Christa tak menjawab. _Mengapa_ _pemuda ini begitu tenang dan biasa saja?_ Hati kecil Christa bertanya penasaran.

Reiner menghentikan kegiatannya saat nafas gadis mungil dalam pelukannya semakin memendek. Dengan lembut dibaringkannya Christa. Puncak dada gadis mungil tersebut terlihat menegang. Reiner tersenyum samar. Dibukanya kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya, disusul dengan celana panjang. Meninggalkan _boxer_ yang tersisa.

Christa berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat ke arah tubuh Reiner yang kini terekspos jelas, menampakkan dada bidang sempurna dan _six-pack_ yang membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Kau suka, Christa?"

_Mengapa Reiner harus menanyakan hal yang membuatnya malu untuk menjawabnya?_

Christa menahan nafas saat tubuh pria itu bergerak maju, lalu mengulum puncak dadanya dengan gerakan sensual yang membuatnya nyaris berteriak saking terkejutnya.

"R-Reinerhh..p-pelannnhhhh." Christa menarik rambut platinum terang itu dengan kuat.

Tak tahu lagi. Christa sudah tak tahu harus berekasi apa selain menarik kuat rambut pemuda di atasnya.

Reiner menghisap aset berharga milik gadis kesayangannya dengan sedikit kasar saat dirasa suasana gudang itu makin memanas dan terasa sesak. Puas dengan dada kiri, pemuda itu mengulang hal yang sama di dada satunya. Kali ini Reiner memberikan kecupan kecil sebagai permulaan.

"Ahhnn, nhhh, a-aku—"

"Keluarkan saja."

Tubuh Christa bergetar saat hisapan di dadanya semakin kuat. Inikah yang namanya permainan cinta? Tapi ini bahkan belum bisa disebut sebagai permainan inti. Bagaimana? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Manik mata gadis itu membuka dan menutup. Ia lelah bertanya dan berpikir.

"Aku akan menandai ini, Christa."

Reiner menurunkan ciumannya menuju perut datar Christa, melumuri permukaan kulit itu dengan saliva miliknya yang tiada habisnya. Christa memekik panjang saat merasakan hisapan dan gigitan kuat di daerah pinggulnya. Reiner menandai bagian itu.

Dengan agak tergesa dan keringat membanjir, Reiner melepas rok yang dikenakan Christa, berikut celana dalam yang berwarna senada dengan bra tadi. Pria itu melebarkan kedua kaki gadis yang ternyata sudah basah sejak tadi.

"R-Reiner." Christa berusaha memanggil nama pemuda yang tengah fokus memandang daerah sensitiv miliknya.

"Hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuatku ingin segera melakukannya, Christa. Tapi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku ingin membuat malam ini semakin panjang dengan melodi yang kau ciptakan."

Christa nyaris menutup kedua kakinya saat merasakan lidah Reiner menari-nari dalam daerah kewanitannya yang berkedut sedari tadi. Membuat suara kecipak yang membuat pemuda itu semakin bernafsu untuk meningkatkan kecepatan lidahnya.

"S-Sudahhhh, ngghhhh R-Reinerrhh, i-iniiihh, s-sudahh cukuphhh."

Reiner seakan menulikan indera pendengarannya. Persetan dengan esok hari. Reiner ingin membuat malam ini tanpa akhir. Kalau bisa, Reiner berharap tak ada esok hari.

Pemuda itu menggeram, mengutuk pikirannya yang melayang di saat ia tengah bercinta.

Christa bernafas lega saat merasakan lidah Reiner tak lagi bersarang di sana. Jujur, gadis malaikat itu tak bisa menahannya. Dipandangnya wajah Reiner yang sedikit memerah dengan bibir yang telah basah karena campuran saliva dan cairan cinta miliknya.

Christa tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya mendekati pemuda bertubuh atletis yang kini terduduk dengan arah pandang yang jatuh ke matras.

Reiner tersentak saat merasakan jilatan kecil dan lembut memanjakan dadanya. Dilihatnya lidah mungil Christa menari-nari, meski kaku namun terasa nikmat. Sebaliknya, Christa dapat merasakan struktur otot dada pemuda tersebut. Keras dan panas. Christa tak membiarkan kedua tangannya menganggur begitu saja. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membelai perut _six-pack_ Reiner, dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas pelan kejantanan milik Reiner yang terasa sangat keras karena sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Sssshhh," Reiner mendesah tanpa sadar merasakan ketiga daerah kebanggaannya dimanjakan secara bersamaan.

"M-Maaf."

Mengapa harus minta maaf? Reiner merasa gemas dengan sifat malaikat di hadapannya.

"Lebih keras, Christahhh."

Remasan dan pijatan di kejantanan Reiner bertambah cepat dan keras. Christa sendiri tak percaya bahwa ia memegang 'senjata' milik Reiner. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Dan Christa sedikit menelan ludah saat menyadari bahwa ukuran kejantanan pemuda itu di atas rata-rata.

"S-Sudahhh shhh."

Reiner menahan pergelangan tangan Christa.

"Lepaskan celanaku, Christa."

Kedua manik Christa membulat sempurna.

A-Apa? Melepaskan? Christa nyaris pingsan membayangkannya.

"Tak perlu takut."

Pemuda itu meremas dada Christa lembut untuk menghilangkan ketakutan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Christa.

"B-baik."

Gadis itu dengan kikuk dan canggung mulai menurunkan _boxer_ milik Reiner hingga sampai mata kaki. Wajahnya memerah hebat karena kejantanan pemuda itu tepat di hadapannya. Besar. Dan menegang. Christa dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya kejantanan itu dengan sekali lihat.

"Kau boleh menghisapnya."

Christa mendongak dan menatap wajah Reiner yang kini makin memerah. Pemuda itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit kikuk.

"A-Apa muat? Mulutku kecil." Bibir Christa membulat lucu, membuat Reiner gemas dan ingin menyambar kepala mungil di bawahnya lalu memasukkan kejantanannya secara paksa. Tapi Reiner sudah berjanji utuk tidak egois kali ini.

"Lakukan saja, Christa."

Dengan gerakan pelan, Christa meraih benda berukuran besar dan menegang itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya seperti memakan lollipop.

"Sshhh, C-Christaahh."

Christa berusaha memasukkannya lebih dalam. Kejantanan pemuda itu terlalu besar dan hanya bisa masuk setengahnya saja. Christa mulai menghisap benda itu dengan gerakan maju mundur perlahan yang membuat nafas pemuda tegap itu memburu.

"M-maafkan aku," ucap Reiner, lalu meraih kepala pirang mungil itu lalu membantunya maju mundur dengan gerakan sedikit cepat.

Reiner dapat merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang di dalam mulut Christa, karena itu ia berinisiatif menggerakan tubuhnya.

"S-Sudahh, shhh."

Christa melepas kulumannya. Di sudut bibir gadis itu, terdapat cairan _pre-cum_ Reiner yang berwarna putih.

"Aku tak ingin keluar sekarang. Aku ingin kita keluar bersama-sama, Christa."

Reiner mencium bibir gadisnya dengan sedikit kasar. Lebih menuntut dan bergairah daripada yang tadi. Gadis mungil itu mengerang saat lidah Reiner melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyapa barisan giginya satu persatu, menekan lidah mungilnya dengan lembut namun bertenaga.

Christa mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda bermanik mata coklat emas itu dengan kuat saat merasakan daerah kewanitannya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Reiner. Menmbulkan sensasi yang tak terlukiskan. Menghantarkan getaran dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Awalnya, Reiner ingin bercinta dengan posisi berdiri. Namun mengingat perbedaan tinggi keduanya yang terpaut cukup jauh membuat pemuda itu harus berpikir dua kali.

"Katakan jika sakit, maka aku akan berhenti."

Reiner mengecup bibir mungil itu sekali lagi sebelum memposisikan kejantanannya di depan liang kewanitaan Christa. Pemuda bersurai platinum tersebut menggeram pelan merasakan ujung kejantanannya bergesekan dengan bibir kewanitaan Christa.

.

.

"Mmmmhhh, ngghhh."

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat saat Reiner berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menembus penghalang miliknya.

"S-sakittt, R-Reinerrhh, ss-sakit sekali." Christa tak sanggup lagi mengontrol _volume_ suaranya. Rasa nyeri dan sakit bercampur jadi satu. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

Melihat wajah gadisnya yang kesakitan, Reiner menghentikan kegiatannya. Diciumnya bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, sementara satu tangannya meremas pelan dada Christa dengan maksud menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"Ssshh, diam Christa. Jangan menangis. Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Reiner berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi dan dengan satu sentakan keras, penghalang itu berhasil ia lewati. Pemuda itu menahan nafas saat melihat darah membasahi permukaan matras. Pasti gadisnya sangat kesakitan, pikirnya.

Christa yang sudah lelah menjerit kini sudah agak tenang. Gadis itu mulai beradaptasi dengan keberadaan Reiner di dalamnya. Rasanya sesak dan penuh. Sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku menunggu perintahmu, sayang."

Reiner yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bergerak berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Dipandangnya manik mata gadis di bawahnya dengan pandangan teduh.

"B-bergerak, Reinerhh."

Reiner tak perlu diperintah dua kali. Pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan tempo sedang. Tubuh Christa sedikit tersentak ke atas mengikuti gerakan tubuh pemuda di atasnya.

"Aaahhhnn, ummhhhh, R-Reinerrhhh."

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali gadis itu mendesahkan nama Reiner Braun. Pemuda Braun itu hanya menyeringai melihat sepasang mata biru itu membuka, lalu menutup lagi.

"Sshhh."

Reiner menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Christa, menggigitnya dengan keras hingga tanda kemerahan muncul sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terus bergerak. Mencoba masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Reiner ingin berada di dalam Christa seutuhnya, mengingat esok ia tak akan melihat gadisnya lagi.

"A-Aku—"

Gerakan tubuh Reiner makin menggila saat dirasakannya sesuatu ingin keluar dari ujung kejantanannya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tubuh mungil yang terguncang hebat karena gerakan yang ia ciptakan. Nafasnya mulai memendek.

"J-Jangan d-dihh dalammhh, k-kumohonhh, ngghhhh."

Reiner membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan ganas. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada Christa.

"Mhhhhh, hmpphh, hmmpphh."

Christa sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Reiner tak melepaskan kuncian di bibirnya. Pemuda itu masih terus bergerak sementara dirinya sudah klimaks sejak tadi dan sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Shh, C-Christaahh."

"R-Reinerrhh, a-akuhh..nghhhh."

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sudah. Pemuda Braun itu mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan brutal. Lenguhan panjang mengakhiri permainan panas yang menguras tenaga itu. Reiner mengeluarkannya di dalam. Di rahim gadis manis kesayangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Christa."

Christa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata. Kini, di dalam rahimnya tertanam benih Reiner Braun.

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Reiner mulai melepas kejantanannya, lalu mengenakan kembali _boxer_ hitam miliknya. Sebenarnya miliknya masih mengeras, namun pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang wanitanya tiba-tiba. Satu ronde yang sangat melelahkan bagi Christa Lenz, tapi tidak untuk Reiner Braun.

"Mau aku antar ke kamar?" tawar Reiner setelah mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Aku ingin di sini. Aku tak ingin membangunkan teman-teman."

Wajah Christa yang terkena sinar temaram dari lampu di ruangan itu sedikit berkilau, membuat Reiner tersentak sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu. Sudah merasa baikan?"

Christa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Meski tipis, setidaknya itu bukan senyum palsu.

Sepasang anak manusia itu berbaring dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Christa menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya di dada Reiner, mencari kehangatan di sana. Sementara pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh gadisnya. Memeluk erat malaikat mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Christa."

Christa mengangguk. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Firasat aneh melanda dirinya. Firasat bahwa esok akan terjadi sesuatu. Entah apa.

"Jika ada kehidupan kecil yang terbentuk di dalam perutmu, aku harap kau mau membesarkannya."

Wajah Christa bersemu hebat mendengar perkataan Reiner. Dengan kesal, dicubitnya lengan kekar pria itu. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Malam itu kembali menjadi malam yang sunyi seperti sedia kala. Yang terdengar hanya suara detak jantung dua manusia yang saling berpelukan erat. Seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut, dua pasang mata beda warna itu terpejam bersamaan. Hari esok telah menanti. Dan Reiner Braun akan melaksanakan misi rahasianya bersama dengan Bertholdt Fubar.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah beristirahat dengan tenang. Tanpa memikirkan hari esok. Saat ini, Reiner hanya ingin memeluk gadisnya lebih erat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Setting cerita ini dimulai setelah Reiner, Christa dkk kembali dari menara titan itu. Lupa nama menaranya. Dan saya ubah jadi kayak gini, wakakakakak. Rasanya aneh membayangkan bercinta saat dunia sedang tak bersahabat. Lalalala. Fict ini spesial buat **Zoccshan** yang udah rikues sejak jaman jebot. Maaf baru aku realisasikan sekarang. Semoga kamu suka ya Jo, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Maaf kalo nggantung :p hehehe.

Kritik dan saran saya terima. Thanks for reading .


End file.
